Linda and Denise's Departure
by Away with the Faires
Summary: Denise leaves Linda for a job as a housekeeper, but who will be there for Linda?
1. Chapter 1

Linda and Denise's departure Chapter 1

Linda was on her break, Linda went to get a coffee in the staff room, as she walked towards the staff room she could see Denise stood in the staff room, taking a phone call. Linda entered, the Denise hang up on her phone,

"Who were you on the phone to?", Linda walks over to the sink and finds a mug for her coffee,

"What's it got to do with you?", Denise didn't look at Linda, just scrolled through her phone, Linda could tell something was bothering her sister and she wanted to find out,

"Well, as saw as you saw me you hung up", Linda fills the kettle,

"Well, it was a private phone call", Denise looks up a Linda and begins to walk towards the door, but Linda wanted more information,

"Yeah, who to?", Linda turned to face her sister who was walking away, Denise could tell she was trusted by her sister,

"Oh, not my friends of that's who you're thinking", Denise had attitude, giving Linda a look,

"Denise are you going to tell me what's going on", Linda took a step forward, Denise turned around to look at Linda, and Linda at Denise,

There was a pause,

"I've got a new job, as a housekeeper", Denise turned and told her sister,

"A housekeeper!", Linda looked slightly surprised,

"Yeah", Denise looked

"So what you're quitting here?", Linda didn't want to hear what might be about to be said, but this was her sister too,

"Yeah, end of the week. You'll be happy for us to get out of your hair won't you", Denise looked at her sister, explaining,

"What do you mean?", Linda was trying not to cry, she didn't want her family t leave, even though it could be better for everyone in the past,

"We have our own apartment over the garage", Denise was being serious and Linda was pleased about this,

"Oh, so your moving out?", Linda was holding back the tears,

"Yeah", Denise replied simply,

Linda just stood there, trying to rake the news into her head,

"What all of you?", Linda questioned her sister, not wanting this to be true,

"Well yeah, what did you think I was going to do, dump the kids on you again, I wouldn't do that", Denise frowned at the thought,

"You can't just take them, I mean….Denise you can't just….." Linda was shocked,

"I mean, do you think you're ready to have them on your own again?", Linda spoke

"You know Linda, I have done everything and it's obvious you don't trust me", Denise was sure about what she was doing,

At that moment, Zoe opened the door,

"Denise, Louise is looking for you", Zoe smiled, Denise smiled back, then turned, not looking at Linda, and walked out,

Linda was crying, she put her hand over her month and looked away from Zoe,

Zoe could tell something was wrong, she had to help her friend. Zoe closed the door, seeing her friend was upset, and made her way over to her best friend.

"Linda, Linda you ok?", Zoe came and stood next to Linda who was stood by the sink,

"Zoe, it's Denise", Linda said in amongst her breathing and sobbing,

"What about her?", Zoe was holding her best friend's hands, trying to comfort her,

"She's leaving, and she's taking the kids with her", Linda cried harder, and lent against Zoe/s right shoulder. Linda needed the comfort from her best friend Dr Hanna,

"Oh Linda, it's ok", Zoe swallowed, trying to hold back her tears too, leaning her head-on Linda's,

Zoe hugged her friend tighter, she knew how much the kids and Denise meant to Linda, despite what they had all gone through. The girls stood there, hand in hand, arms in arms, embracing the Hanna Andrews friendship to the full. This was all which could be done.

After a few more hours on shift, Linda, Denise and Zoe's shift was over. Denise walks out of the doors to reception with Linda following after her sister,

"Denise", Linda goes though after her sister,

"Denise, look you were right, I'm sorry I never trusted you", Linda placed a hand on her sister's shoulder,

"Look I didn't apply for the job to prove a point, you said I should stand on my own 2 feet so that's what I'm doing", Denise reassured her sister about the reason behind leaving,

"I know", Linda nods in agreement, smiling at her sister,

There was a pause before Denise walked towards the entrance of the ED,

"Maybe it's for the best, it hasn't exactly been easy us working together,", Linda follows,

"Do you mean the time when you told everyone at being called Jammy", Denise and Linda smiled at each other,

"You're lucky I never told everyone about your nick name", both girls giggled, Denise more the Linda after the last comment,

The girls entered the Holby air,

"I'm gunna miss you all", Linda places a hand on her sister's shoulder, she never wanted her sister to leave, or leave with the kids, at the end of the day they are her family. Either way, Zoe was always there, stood somewhere near for Linda's protection and friendship,

"I'm not going far, it's only in Edwalton", Denise teased, then Britney and Joe came over, they had walked to the ED from school,

Denise shouted to them,

"Hey, look who it is", smiling at her children and Linda trying not to cry,

"HEY", they both came running over,

"Are you coming?", Britney asked Linda,

"No", Linda smiled back,

"Come on I've got a surprise for you", Denise held an arm around each of her children,

Linda watches as the three special members of her family walk away. There were small tears in her eye, she didn't want them to go, they were family and she loved them too,

Zoe wasn't far away, Linda didn't know but Zoe was stood behind her friend al along,

"Are you ok?", Zoe came and placed her left hand on Linda's back, giving her 'Zoe I care face',

"I don't want them to go Zoe, the flat will be too quiet without them", Linda wiped a tear form her face,

"How about you come and stay at mine for a while, my house is too quiet without you", Zoe smiled, and this time Linda smiled back,

"Yeah ok. I'd like that. Thank you, Zoe,", Linda turned to face Zoe and hugged her, this made Zoe feel special, and Linda feel happy.

"Come on, let's go round to mine, and I'll get you a drink on the way home too", Zoe parted form Linda.

Zoe and Linda walked off into the distance towards Zoe's black audi TT.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda and Denise's Departure Chapter 2

Zoe had offered for Linda and her to go for a drink, and Linda knew what she wanted. Zoe drove and parked her car in her parking space for her apartment which was by the Holby river.

"So Zoe, where are you planning on taking me out tonight?", Linda was getting out of Zoe's Audi TT,

"Well", Zoe got out the car too,

"What, stop teasing your best friend", Linda laughed and both Zoe and Linda began walking up the stairs to Zoe's apartment,

"I know of a good place in town, they serve alcohol, cocktails and food", Zoe looked at Linda,

"Sounds fantastic", Linda smiled,

Zoe smiles and unlocked the apartment front door. When the girls entered, Linda and Zoe through their bags and coats onto the cream leather L corner sofa which was facing the balcony window. Linda felt so comfortable with Zoe that Zoe kind of let her do whatever she wants to do.

Zoe stuck some music on her surround sound music speakers and Linda started dancing to the beat,

"Zoe, I hope this is what our night is going to be like", Linda was dancing. Zoe on the other hand was pouring some wine for herself and Linda,

"Yeah, it's a night club, though letting your hair down with me will do you the world of good", Zoe walked over after pouring the wine, smiling, handing Linda her drink,

"Thanks Zoe, you're fab", Linda smiled,

"AW cheers", Zoe smiled back and held her wine glass up to Linda's to cling their glasses together.

After they had danced for a few moments, Zoe and Linda went into Zoe's bedroom to get ready for the party,

"I really dunno what to wear Zoe, all my clothes look drained compared to mine", Linda stood by the window side of Zoe's bed with a sad expression on her face,

"Aw Linda, your clothes are fine, but you can always borrow some of mine", Zoe smiled and held a hand on her best friend's shoulder, then pointed at the wordrobe then Linda,

"Thank you, Zoe", Linda hugged Zoe, then went to find an outfit for herself, Zoe didn't see what Linda had chosen as she was fining her make-up for the night ahead.

"Zoe", Linda was standing in the open-plan living room, dinner, kitchen in Zoe's flat, Zoe on the other hand was in the bathroom checking her eye make-up,

"Yeah Linda", Zoe came out of the bathroom and smiled at her friend who looked amazing.

Linda was wearing a tight strapless top, with skinny leather looking trousers, also wearing a leather jacket with her sliver high heels,

"What do you think?", Linda was stood looking at Zoe, then Linda gave Zoe a twirl,

"OAW, Linda you look…..gorgeous. I have never looked that good", Zoe came over and grabbed her coat, smiling at her best friend,

"I'm ready, ready to get very drunk Zoe", Linda picked up her bag up, and smiled at Zoe,

"Good", Zoe laughed back and the girls went back down to Zoe's audi TT and headed to the night club,

On the way Linda asked a question,

"Zoe", Linda said,

"Yes Linda", Zoe stopped at some traffic lights,

"Why did you say it was good to get drunk?", Linda looked at Zoe,

"Because I have just been paid, you needed a cheer up and why not". Zoe giggles, and drives to the car park for the club.


End file.
